Sadness Within A Glitterati
by BOOM SHAKAGlitch
Summary: About Kerith & Glitch! Hope you like! If I am lacking something, please leave a review/comment so I can improve! It's in progress! Gonna continue soon!
1. Chapter 1

"And this is the Dance Central 2's station, Lowdown!"

Glitch said to Kerith, who is five steps away from where he was. Pointing to the rail tracks, he continued, "From the west, will bring you all the way to Dance Central station, the first city that was ever created for dancers like us!"

Kerith looked at the whole station was amazed a bit for he has never been here. Sure, he had been here to dance battle with Hi-Def before but he never had the chance to examine things up close. He'd never went out of his building unless there was a dance battle for him to be in. But thanks to Glitch, who is honoured to be his tour guide for the day, led him to so many places, and with another surprise, he didn't put out any traps for Kerith!

"Where's the train?" Kerith asked his young tour guide, who is trying to reach the signboard that is way too high up for him to reach due to his size.

"The train will not come back until 5:30 p.m. Now it's just 3:32 p.m ." Glitch said as he pushed his sleeve away to read his watch.

Kerith looked around, not believing to what Glitch just said. But as he looked left to right, there was no train in sight. Glitch was right. It was due to that, he became bored. He immediately he turned around, heading for the exit.

"Let's go to Bodie and Emilia's beach until the train comes back."

"Stop, wait!" Glitch stopped him from any further. He then went in front of him and held his hand. "Remember who's the tour guide here."

"Yeah, but what's with the hand holding?" Kerith asked with ignorance in his tone of voice.

"Don't want you to get lost again. Like last time." Glitch said as he smiled, for he was able to make fun of him for a change. As he felt great for the sudden change, Kerith was following him, looking embarrased, trying to not remember that time .

They walked and walked and finally arrived at High Tide beach, where Emilia and Bodie is, dance battling two dancers while entertaining others with their very own moves they have for the chosen song.

Kerith and Glitch waited until they are finished with their dance battle so they could ask for a tour. Glitch knows the High Tide beach very well, for he has hang out here with the other guys, but just not too well until he could give a tour about it. And besides, Emilia and Bodie might know more than Glitch anyway, since they have been working here as lifeguards for almost half their lives.

"Hey, nice moves just now! Keep up the good work!" Emilia said to the two dancers, who, to Glitch's point of view, are novices since he saw a few moves that didn't quite follow the song.

"Hey Glitch, what are you doing here?" Emilia said with no sound of exhaustion, as she walked to them, holding out her fist to Glitch, expecting a fist back from him.

Glitch smiled as he pound Emilia's fist with his own. "No, I— We, are here for a grand tour around High Tide Beach." He said that as he pulled Kerith closer to him with his whole energy, for he WAS bigger than him. Kerith pushed Glitch's hand away from him.

'Hmph… What's his problem?' Emilia thought to herself as she crossed her arms, looking quite cross with Kerith's rudeness. Emilia looked at Glitch after that, making sure Glitch is okay with his behaviour. Glitch figured out what Emilia's message was and shrugged,which was the reply for her message, that was filled with concern.

"Did I hear something about a tour?" Bodie came from behind, with a full face of acceptance of having to give a tour for the two. Emilia smiled when he saw Bodie, who was quite flattered from the smile but not until she handed the two boys to Bodie.

"Have fun, you three!" Emilia said as she waved at them, running back to the middle side of the beach, wanting to continue entertaining the guests. Bodie finally found out that Emilia might be relieved that she didn't have to give the tour, since the beach is quite huge and filled with cool places to go. To Emilia, it will be boring to go through the whole thing again considering she has gone through it many times since she always jogs there. Thankfully, Bodie didn't mind at all since it's Glitch. His rival and his good pal.

There was a silence between them. Kerith thought, wanting to fit in with the crowd he said something that ended up making the two tour guides shocked and surprised. Mostly shocked:

"Sexy chick, isn't she?"

Bodie was surprised(or maybe shocked) that he, Kerith, one of the lead dancers to Glitterati, would say such a thing and in such a manner. Glitch was shocked with the same reason and also the no-reason why Bodie, had never said that before, for all of his years of being a lifeguard and dancer with Emilia all his life.

"Glitch, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bodie said as he pushed Glitch away from Kerith, who was confused as to what is going on.

"What ARE you doing with a Glitterati?" Bodie said to Glitch with a lazy eye, suspicious with why Glitch suddenly decided to finally take up the Glitterati's offer to get a tour at a beach. A place good and big for many sand traps and hidden crabs.

"It's not really about any tour, right?" Bodie said in a detective sorta way. "Ugh, I told you, the second time! No quicksand traps! It's going to endanger other people! Now, let's go find those quicksand traps, put YOU in there and see how you like it, okay?

"Oh no, that's not why I'm here, Bodie!" Glitch interrupted him. "I'm really here for a tour for him!" Bodie looked at him with disbelief.

Is this really the Glitch he knew?

"Who are you and what have you done with little Glitch!" Bodie asked with full suspicion, not believing on what he is hearing for Glitch is the type of guy that doesn't give a single sh*t about anyone, except for Mo.

Glitch sighed, tired of this charade so he pulled Bodie by the shoulder and pulled him close to his mouth, wanting to whisper to him some proof that he is Glitch. He whispered and suddenly, Bodie was all red to the face to his ears.

"Ok, ok, I believe you!" Bodie said as he pulled away, trying to wipe the smirk off his face before Emilia sees. "Just don't remind me of that ever again!"

"DEAL!" Glitch said with full hype of wanting to get this over with, not caring what the secret beholds and how much it can work as blackmail. "Now can we have the tour?"

Bodie looked at him closely, again with suspiction. He then suddenly laughed and said to Glitch as he pat his head as he smiled at him. "Why would I say no to one of my dearest friends?"

Glitch smiled and was glad to have met someone like Bodie.

From afar, a Glitterati is feeling left out and was filled with regret that he had just missed on so many things in his life…

Laughing, loving others, being loved by others, enjoying the fact of being…..alive...


	2. Chapter 2

Kerith's whole life was nothing more but filled with dancing foot steps on the floor and the times and places he has to be to practice with Jaryn and the other Glitterati members.

He had never stopped practicing, dancing. For in that time, since he was around 6, the only thing he thought about was his existence. Why am I here? If I die, will I leave at least a dent on this world?

…Will anyone care if I'm not here anymore?

He thought about that to the point he had forgotton how to enjoy life with others, Leaving him to dancing alone in the spotlight. He had never stopped dancing, No, he'll never will stop until he becomes the top and let everyone in this world know that he exists. Kerith, the person who will not wait for something to happen for he knows nothing will happen if you just sit there crying about it.

On the day, he won against Hi-Def due to one of the members, tripping on their routine. He thought he had finally reached the highest place that has ever existed. Everyone now, knows him!

But his feel of victory, turned back, not going back to the drawing board but starting new problems due to when he saw, the other crews members helping the tripped boy up, also helping him to feel all better.

There's something about that he did not understand. Hi-Def became second in the entire Dance Central 2. Why do they still like them? Don't they want to be noticed by all by giving up their loser friends? Isn't that all it matters on becoming a world-class dancer! To become the best!

If it's not then what is! Is there something needed!

Kerith suddenly found another problem. Even though he will be known by billions, doesn't mean he will be liked by them. But then why? WHY!

Kerith gave up. He was too tired to think about it anymore! He walked to Jaryn and the other crew members, leaving behind all of his questions, unanswered…


	3. Chapter 2 Kerith's POV

Kerith's P.O.V.

"Kerith! Kerith! Kerith, please wake up!"

What was that? Kerith? Is that me? Is that my name?

…Yes, I- I think it is…

I opened my eyes to see what's happening. And the first thing I saw were passing lights, two nurses and of what seems to be a mask that I'm wearing against my mouth. An oxygen mask. It seems that I'm in a hospital.

"Kerith! Please! Are you ok!"

'Glitch…? W-where are you?' I thought while I turned my head from left to right. I didn't see him at all…

….I guess it was all in my head.. It was nothing but a dream-

"Kerith, I'm here!"

I felt something warm on my left hand. It was somehow hurting me... but at the same time, making me feel at least some warmth. It made my heart somewhat warm too…

Why… is the whole place is getting darker…?


	4. Chapter 3

Kerith's eyes began to open up slowly. He seem to be having a headache for he was looking not too good and he moved his hand to his forehead, massaging it a bit. While doing so, he heard a voice.

"Kerith…"

It was Glitch's voice. Where is Glitch's voice coming from?

Kerith looked left and right like he did before he was passed out, while he was sent into this room. He saw Glitch, to his left, sleeping while holding of what seem to be a cellphone. He must've just called his friends about this. But no matter what Kerith was relieved to see him for the voice disappeared when he did so.

Kerith moved his hand and slowly removed the blankets that were keeping him warm. He then moved his legs and try to put them on the floor. He then used his arms to support his body to get up. He slowly made progress until he finally was able to sit up straight, now able to stretch perfectly and flexibly.

He then pushed his body by using his arms and the bed as support. He then went close to Glitch by using the materials that was around the room, that were heading for Glitch. Kerith's legs are still not yet awakened for use.

Kerith fell but thankfully the chair Glitch was sitting on supported him. Kerith was very up close to Glitch's face. Really up close, to the point you can even see the little freckles he has. He took the cellphone that was in Glitch's hand palms and dialed Jaryn's cellphone number, wanting to let them know where he is.

No one answered. What is she busy doing? Is she... practicing? Not caring the fact he wasn't even there?

Kerith's eyes start to water. He could not believe, his own closest, No, his ONLY sibling he loves and cherishes, would do something like this. He thinks this might be the answer to 'Will anyone care if I'm not here anymore?'. The answer is perfectly clear and can be said sadly in one word, 'No'.

Kerith dropped to the floor, he slowly curled up his legs and hugged them using them as a place to hide his face from anyone's sight and hearing. There's apparantly no one he could be close to anymore...

"Kerith!"

Kerith looked and saw a teary eyed Glitch, looking down at him. Kerith looked at him and put his legs down and move them to his sides. He then suddenly forced his usual evil smile, that he usually gives during his dance battles for the opposing dance crews. But why is it not scary like it used to be?

"What's wrong? It's not like you would care if I die anyway," Kerith said. "Right?"

"You're so stupid…" Glitch said as he immediately dropped to his feet as well and hugged Kerith. He hugged him as he hides his face against Kerith's chest. He hugged him close.

"L-let go!" Kerith demanded. But Glitch didn't move. He continued to stay how he is.

"N-never will I- I do that!" Glitch said to Kerith, but his sobs and hics interupt him from saying it straight and out.

"Don't you know… How worried Jaryn was…!" Glitch punched him on the chest countlessly but had no energy to punch him in full force. While Kerith froze when he heard what Glitch just said. Jaryn was worried! Kerith regretted ever to say such things as his own sister, not caring about him.

"She is now coming here! You don't know how much we were scared!" He leaned on Kerith, which causes him to be pushed against the bedside with no harm done. This time, Glitch cried more louder and continued, "And I thought you left me here, to witness your death!"

Kerith's mouth was against Glitch's highlighted hair. He had no choice but to hug Glitch back to calm him down. And so Glitch did. Then after a few minutes, someone is making crying sounds that has a much more feel of sadness. Glitch looked up and saw that Kerith is the one that is making those sounds.

"P-please.."Kerith tried to say it properly but failed. "Stay by m-my side until she c-c-comes…" He ended up the one to hold Glitch. Glitch felt somewhat a feeling of melancholy in the tears that are dropping down Kerith's face. Glitch didn't knew until then that Kerith was as lost as he is. A boy who has lost his path to happiness...

Glitch smiled and hugged Kerith, wanting to comfort him as much as he can, like the way Kerith did to him just now. Glitch then said, "Why would I say no to one of my dearest friends?"

...No one wants to stay alone and in a nutshell forever…


End file.
